


Synaesthesia

by finalbosspervert



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, PWP, Synaesthesia, Synaesthete!baekhyun, Synesthesia, Synesthete!baekhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 21:16:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11722719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finalbosspervert/pseuds/finalbosspervert
Summary: A black silk blindfold was tied over Baekhyun's eyes - making him that much more sensitive to his boyfriend's teasing touches, making his synaesthesia that much stronger.





	Synaesthesia

**Author's Note:**

> This is not really like the smut I usually write, much less detail here, but hope you enjoy it!

A black silk blindfold was tied over Baekhyun's eyes - making him that much more sensitive to his boyfriend's teasing touches, making his synaesthesia that much stronger. Every time a finger ran up his thigh, a streak of ultramarine appeared in his mind.  
Chanyeol's whispers were soft dabs of magenta against the grey that was Baekhyun's arousal, and every kiss the larger man pressed against his neck exploded in a shower of yellow sparks.  
Slender fingers wrapped around his length as those on Chanyeol's other hand spread the cool lube over his entrance, sending clouds of lime green and scribbles of orange through Baekhyun.  
A burgundy groan left Chanyeol as he observed his boyfriend's reactions - how the man seemed to be almost lost in thought, yet still taking in every sensation.  
The stretch of fingers entering him reminded Baekhyun of the taste of mints, yet the colour of the cappuccino he drank each morning; and when the tips of those fingers pressed against his prostate, all the colours in his mind swirled with an added bright blue tint. He panted, and with a silver whimper asked Chanyeol to hurry up and fuck him.  
The crinkle of the condom wrapper was orange, smears of lavender showing up when his boyfriend's dick was gently pushed into him.  
Baekhyun's knees shook turquoise from the pleasure, threatening to give out under him when Chanyeol began thrusting into him in time with the hand around his cock.  
His moans were pale pink, to match Chanyeol's cotton candy hair. Their mix with Chanyeol's heavy orange breaths reminded Baekhyun of a sunrise.  
When he finally came, Baekhyun saw black and white static - like when they tried to watch TV channels during a storm - but it was energy-filled, and alive, and consumed Baekhyun entirely; the light flowery scent tinged with the spice of chilli peppers of his orgasm seeming to enter his nostrils without actually being there.  
Chanyeol pulled out of him with sky blue waves, and pressed a golden kiss to his cheek before going to throw away the used condom. He returned with a tissue, and with lilac motions wiped the cum off Baekhyun's tummy, before removing his blindfold. As it was pulled off, the silk seemed to leave a teal path on his face.  
Chanyeol pulled Baekhyun to lie on his chest, the smooth heated skin giving the smaller man hints of oranges and white wine, and as Chanyeol pulled up his hand to press open-mouthed kisses against his fingers, Baekhyun swore he felt sweet cranberry bubbles float up to the top of his head and pop.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is based off my own synaesthesia... And ko ko bop had such a colourful music video I got inspired to write this. Love you guys ~!


End file.
